Dasthrag Nazh
}}The Green Meanies (Joint ownership) |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Krogan |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }232 |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Gunnery Officer/Payload Specialist |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Korlus (currently) |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Single |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }The Green Meanies |} Dasthrag Nazh serves as both the gunnery officer and the payload specialist of the Mean Green, a modified A-61 Mantis Gunship. He is also one of the three account holders of the joint account "The Green Meanies". Appearance On first glance, Nazh seems like a standard krogan male, with a chocolate-brown crest, yellowish-tan skin, a wide face with amber eyes, and plenty of guns and battle armor, of which the latter is a gold color with green trim and designs on it. However, Nazh is actually a few centimetres shorter than the average krogan, and has a slightly smaller hump as well. He tries to conceal this with his armor having some padding, but he still, by krogan standards, is a runt. Furthermore, while his crest is cracked down the left side, and he does bear multiple scars and signs of past injury, they are mostly from those who call his bluffs and manage to punish him for his hubris, as opposed to legitimate battle scars. Personality Nazh is boisterous, insecure, and nearly constantly stroking his own ego without really doing anything to show for it. While smaller than the average krogan, Nazh has learned to be smart, and utilize the galactic reputation of the solitary krogan mercenary as being tough and powerful to his advantage. By giving off the swagger of a truly powerful krogan, and using that kind of memetic power to his advantage, he can intimidate and get his way, but, at heart, Nazh is a total coward and a complete wuss. It's only if he doesn't have to directly confront his enemies, and therefore still retain the ability to maintain his bravado, that he can triumph over them, which is why he fits so well as the gunner of a gunship. History Nazh was born over two centuries ago on Tuchanka in a rare instance of more than one krogan child emerging from a post-genophage clutch of eggs, along with his brothers, Dasthrag Wrep and Dasthrag Daer. The miraculous birth of the triplets was associated with their father, Dasthrag Tiev, having gotten a then-controversial testicle transplant, which spread as an urban myth that getting such a procedure would help to solve the problems of the genophage, when, in reality, it was pure luck that produced the triplets. All three of the triplets were scrawny and small for krogan, and considered runts by their clan. Wrep and Daer managed to bond together and support each other in a rare move, but Nazh was barely able to help himself on Tuchanka, prompting him to leave when he was old enough in order to stop being a burden on his family. He joined the Blood Pack almost immediately after arriving on Omega, but was unable to be the type of soldier that his superiors wanted him to be, always trying to stay behind friendly lines and support instead of confronting the enemy on the front lines like he was supposed to. He narrowly avoided being killed, and left the Blood Pack afterwards, the experience alerting him to how the galaxy at large viewed the krogan. If they were seen as powerful, unstoppable, fearless warriors that shouldn't be crossed, why shouldn't he live up to that stereotype? Nazh spent the next two centuries wandering around the Terminus Systems doing odd jobs and occasionally doing freelance work as a bodyguard or an actor, appearing in a few commercials or even being an extra. However, he eventually hit a low point on Illium when a game of chance went wrong, and he was unable to pay the winners. They started to beat him up, ganging up on him and preventing him from using his bulk to try to escape, when shots were fired, and a tech drone distracted some of the thugs while precision firing took care of the rest. Barely able to stand, he collapsed in the alleyway, able to make out two figures. When Nazh came to, he was on the deck of a gunship's aft compartment, a turian and a quarian, both females, standing over him. The duo, Scipia "Skipper" Versenin and Yuhna'Sibrat nar Jirko, had rescued him while they were getting groceries. Owing him their lives, and unable to maintain his façade, he offered his services, which Skipper accepted, adding the grateful coward to the small crew of the Mean Green. Since then, he has acted as the muscle of the three-person team, shooting the various weapons of the gunship, managing the cargo they occasionally carry, and being the bad cop to Skipper's good cop in negotiations. When they were stranded on Korlus for three years, Nazh was able to help negotiate with fellow krogan while the trio survived amidst the anarchy and the constant warfare, hoping to find a way off of the rock. Category:Krogan Category:Forum Dwellers